Medusa
Medusa (originally from Kid Icarus), known as the Queen of Snakes by the Amazonians, is the Goddess of Darkness, the Seeker of Darknesses, and creator of evil and chaos throughout the universe. Medusa used to rule the Underworld alongside Malladus during the Demon Wars, until Medusa tried to take control of his army herself. She is the younger twin sister of Goddess of Light, Palutena. Despite being a god, Medusa's actions earned her the title of Demon Saint. Medusa is one of the main antagonists of the Nextgen Series, namely the Seven Lights Saga. History Background Medusa was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus, alongside Palutena. She and Palutena were lifelong rivals, creating the everlasting conflict between Light and Darkness, that which founded all battles in history. A Dream Demon called Bill Cipher appeared before the gods one day and informed them of the Twenty Keys Prophecy, where Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses would open the Time Gate on the Day of Apocalypse. Arceus created his own part of the prophecy, entrusting Palutena with finding the Lights, and Medusa the Darknesses when the time would come. It was written that both goddesses would have a battle to determine if the New World is run by Light or Darkness. In Fairy Sisters, Medusa keeps an eye on Zeref the Black Cloud for 11 years since his arrival on Avalar. She applauds Zeref for killing the Irken troops with his Death Magic before introducing herself and her crew. Medusa wants to grant Zeref's wish of ridding the world of its evils. She takes Zeref to Tenrou Town when the Irken troops were attacking, and watches his fight with Yellow Diamond. When Viridi's Forces of Nature appear, Medusa takes Zeref to a hot spring. As Medusa is bathing, Tanatos discusses how their universe is founded from Original Worlds. Medusa kisses Zeref to empower his Death Magic, but he shoves her off. Zeref then tells them about his book that he brought to this world, and how they can make a "Grand Inferius." Medusa sends Tanatos to take Viridi's God Fruit, while Zeref leads her and Pandora to Zeira's mansion where his book is. Pandora goes to retrieve the book, but her soul is distorted in the battle against Zeira. The presence of her spirit form lures the other gods to their area, so Medusa warps her group away. After the possessed Zeira stole Solaris's God Chi, Medusa takes her and Zeref to the Biggest to meet Yellow Diamond. She convinces the two to work together, and Yellow Diamond agrees to lend the energy from her Gems to help make the Grand Inferius. Over 300 years ago, while Davy Jones was ferrying souls for Kyogre, the sailor met Medusa in her human form as she was on the would-be Bully Island. She made herself to be a mysterious soul who was lost and wanted to know what she was. Jones was attracted by her aura, and he desired to give her his own answer. However, he couldn't think of an answer, so Medusa fled to the Haunted Marshes. Davy Jones could not follow her until the next 10-year mark, so he waited to be able to give her his answer. When those 10 years came, Medusa was not there to wait for him, and Jones lost a leg trying to cross the marshes. This drove Jones into a state of despair, leading Jones to become what he is now. When Eva sees into Jones's past in Operation: DUTCHMAN, Medusa makes a brief appearance in her human form. In The Witch's Ghost, Malladus commented that "even Medusa was not so humiliated" while scolding Lucifer. She first appears near the end of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, when all of the other gods gather to battle Arceus. Following the battle, she returns to the Underworld, discussing with Thanatos and Pandora about finding the 20 Keys. Nextgen Series With the pre-Apocalypse stopped, Medusa and Palutena knew their hunt for the Twenty Keys would begin soon. Both goddesses have begun to fight more, as, according to Palutena, Medusa is only focused on controlling the New World with darkness, ignoring any possible, unseen outcomes or holes in this prophecy, such as the fact that the gods never had control over the Apocalypse. At some point, Medusa and her henchmen attempted to break into Underworld Prison to rescue some of the Darknesses, but they only succeeded in saving Blackbeard, who became Medusa's ally. Medusa appears in mortal form in the one-shot "Drowning", where she takes the form of a human and lures 3-year-old Zach and Maddy to a cliffside. She pushes Maddy in the water and drags her down lower, giving her a fear of going swimming. In Scorched Wings, Medusa was furious to hear that Palutena sent Pit Icarus to give Fybi Fulbright some encouragement. She makes a brief appearance in Operation: SCARY, telepathically speaking with Miyuki Crystal. She tells Miyuki to go to the Happy Mask Shop to find someone who will "be her friend." This someone turns out to be Majora inside his mask, setting up the events of Operation: MASKED. In Viridi's Last Stand, Medusa walks by Cheren downtown in her human form. When she passes him, Cheren immediately hears a voice saying the world is doomed. In Operation: RECLAIM, Medusa sends Blackbeard to capture Zanifr Mimchi, for not returning the favor for releasing him. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Medusa and Blackbeard wait down in the Underworld, expecting a certain someone to free Zanifr from Underworld Prison. During the Side Stories, Medusa's group enacts their Quest for the Thirteen Darknesses. Medusa allows Ragus to seal the former inside of a doll of Nerehc, then Ragus has Nerehc brought to her secret lair. She makes Nerehc agree to do what Medusa says with the promise they'll find the Thirteen Darknesses and save the world, but Nerehc's soul is immediately transferred to the doll, exchanging with Medusa's soul, who now inhabits Nerehc's body. Medusa meets with Thanatos and Pandora, who are inhabiting bodies of Eigaoh and Ikuk. While they discuss looking for the Demon Saints, they are confused as to how no one else remembers Nerehc. Sipa is thrown out of Nerehc's house, and she is joyed to meet Lady Medusa. Sipa agrees to help them look for Lucifer in Mexico. They find Lucifer hiding inside a cave, and he shows resentment at Medusa. Lucifer is still upset about his failure with Ellen Wickens, whom Lucifer is still in love with. Medusa explains how they need the Demon Saints to rescue Ganondorf from the Sanzu River, as he is one of the Thirteen Darknesses. She proposes a plan for Lucifer to marry Sipa and inhabit her body. Sipa is concerned about this plan, but she agrees to it. They go to DNK Moonbase as Medusa announces her desire to become their new Supreme Leader. She plans to sign an alliance between the Negatives and demons to make their forces stronger. Part of this plan includes Sipa marrying Lucifer, and with the threat that Lucifer will destroy them otherwise, the DNK resentfully agree. The next day, the wedding is stopped when everyone suddenly remembers Nerehc, including Sipa. Ragus's Nerehc doll wakes up and begins to move with the boy's soul. Medusa escapes with Ragus through a dark portal, but Sipa dives after him with the Nerehc doll as they try to take back his body. Medusa stops everyone by threatening to cut the body's throat. She explains how they need her to find the Thirteen Darknesses, but Nerehc counter-argues in saying that if the Apocalypse happens, the gods will be destroyed, too. At this claim, Medusa reflectively wonders if they can trust Bill Cipher, and she really may not know what will happen. When Lucifer tries to take Sipa's body, Ragus bargains with Nerehc: she will put Nerehc inside Sipa's dreamscape to save her, and if he wins, he will get his body back. However, he must agree to follow Medusa's instructions. Nerehc states that her instructions must only be for the purpose of finding the Darknesses, so Medusa agrees. While Nerehc is inside Sipa's dreamscape, Medusa abandons Nerehc's body, and escapes with Ragus by the time he is finished. For the rest of the month, Medusa sends various DNK operatives across time to awaken the Thirteen Darknesses, which involves the use of the Multiverse Portal to go to the Original Worlds. It all concludes when Medusa brings the Demon Saints down into Underworld Prison. They sacrifice Nerehc Onu in order to revive Ganondorf, and then Ganondorf absorbs Lucifer and Chernabog into his being. On the Day of Apocalypse, Ragaj Gnik claims that she fulfilled her duties as a member of Team Gnik, saying how Lord English sees her no differently than his other subordinates. After Lord English is revived, Medusa attempts to submit loyalty to him, but he quickly destroys Medusa so she can be absorbed by Ganon. In Seven Lights: The Last, when Ganon is destroyed, Medusa is able to reform herself. She has a happy reunion with Palutena, and is hugged by Thanatos and Pandora. After helping to create the New Universe, Medusa is unfortunately imprisoned in the Underworld, as was Palutena, for directly interferring with mortal lives, combined with Medusa's own crimes. Battles *Medusa vs. Viridi. *Medusa (in Nerehc's body) vs. Doll Nerehc and Sipa. Appearance Medusa has living snakes for hair. Most of them are green, but some are yellow. Her eyes are green and snakelike. Medusa wears a dark purple robe with a yellow sash with designs on it. Her skin is a light-purple, pale color, and she has a black design around her left eye. She wears gloves with sharp fingers, and wields a staff designed like two purple snakes standing up and curling around the other. In her human form, she has purple hair (which still turns into snakes), wears a sleek purple gown, purple high-heel sandals, and has smooth, clear skin. Just as well, she's the size of an adult human. Personality Medusa's only and primary goal is to conquer the universe with darkness. She only knows the philosophy of Light vs. Darkness, and barely understands anything else. For that reason, she won't listen to Palutena's suspicions about the Twenty Keys Prophecy. It's said that Medusa has a habit with forming romantic relationships with the male members of the 13 Darknesses. She is seductive to the point she would throw herself into Zeref and kiss him, resulting in the latter pushing her off. Just as well, each Darkness has a trait that drives her away. Powers As Goddess of Darkness, Medusa is a darknessbender, the most powerful in the universe as she has created all of the universe's evils, with aide from Demon King, Demise. Medusa is able to infiltrate mortals' minds and communicate with them, an example being Miyuki Crystal, as she manipulates them to her will. Just like in Greek mythology, Medusa has the power to turn flesh beings to stone by looking into their eyes; however, she can control when she does so, they do not petrify automatically. Medusa is also able to change back and forth between human and god form. She also uses the snakes on her head to her advantage, as they can stretch out for miles and snatch her prey, even if they're in the form of human hair. As a god, Medusa is immortal and cannot be killed. She can also survive underwater. Thanks to Ragus's power, Medusa can be sealed inside of one of her dolls, but then transferred into a mortal vessel that "agrees" to listen to Medusa. Stories She's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *The Witch's Ghost (mentioned) *Operation: DUTCHMAN (flashback) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Drowning *Scorched Wings (cameo) *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *Operation: RECLAIM (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last (cameo) Trivia "Everyone knows that the First Series greatly centered the concept of Good and Evil, Light and Darkness, but in the Nextgen Series, that became a little less focused. Medusa, however, still holds onto the philosophy. Her biggest weakness is, that's all she understands." -Gamewizard2008 *Medusa is voiced by Cree Summer. *In Kid Icarus: Uprising, Medusa has pale purplish eyes. In the Gameverse, she has snakelike green eyes, better emphasized while possessing Nerehc. *In the Negaverse, there is a myth that tells about Medusa's nonexistent Negative, Asudem. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Main Villains Category:Demons Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Darknessbenders Category:Twins Category:Convicted